Sweet Apple
by Fer Del Desierto
Summary: Drabble: A Sakura no le gustan las manzanas, sólo a su novio se le ocurre pedir una para el postre. — ¿Por qué pediste una manzana si sabes que no me la comeré? —ella levantó una ceja desconcertada—. Después de partir la fruta no volverás a detestarlas—aseguró el pelinegro, tratando de cubrir sus nervios con su voz flemática.


**¡Hola a todos! ¡Feliz Mes SasuSaku! Después de haber desaparecido literalmente (lo siente por ello u.u) Surgí de la tierra que me había tragado, para dejar mi aporte recién salido del horno.**

**Estando ya de vacaciones xD podré continuar con mis fics GaaMatsu pendientes… (Fercha, date un zape y un empujón)  
><strong>

**Sin más preámbulos les dejo un pequeño drabble, espero les guste mucho *_***

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío u.u**

**Pareja: SasuSaku**

* * *

><p>Drabble: A Sakura no le gustan las manzanas, sólo a su novio se le ocurre pedir una para el postre. — ¿Por qué pediste una manzana si sabes que no me la comeré? —ella levantó una ceja desconcertada—. Después de partir la fruta no volverás a detestarlas—aseguró el pelinegro, tratando de cubrir sus nervios con su voz flemática.<p>

_Palabras: 544 palabras n.n_

* * *

><p><strong>Título: Sweet Green Apple<strong>

* * *

><p>— ¡Wow Sasuke-kun! Esta vez te luciste—exclamó la chica del cabello rosa, tomó la servilleta que había dejado antes en sus piernas y se limpió los delicados labios con ella.<p>

—Vamos, no fue nada—el pelinegro simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—No seas modesto—, movió la mano hacia adelante totalmente incrédula—. Todo estuvo delicioso, el champagne y la vista… ¡Uff, fabulosa!—puso las manos bajo su barbilla, observando la ciudad, el destello de las estrellas se reflejó en sus ojos verdes.

Ambos estaban sentados en el restaurante que el Uchiha había reservado, Sasuke mordió sus labios, tragó en seco y lucía nervioso, trató de no demostrarlo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Luces algo extraño—ella se dio cuenta y con el dedo índice rodeó la copa, haciendo un sonido tintineante.

— ¿Y si comemos el postre? —Sasuke cambió de tema inmediatamente, la pelirrosa prefirió no insistir puesto que Sasuke había arreglado todo para ella y no iba a arruinarlo con malos pensamientos.

—De acuerdo—la ojiverde sonrió, brindando seguridad al Uchiha.

El mesero acudió a la mesa y dejó un par de platos en sus lugares, los dos tenían una especie de tapón de metal y estaban algo pequeños. Para sorpresa de la pelirrosa al destapar el plato, se encontró algo que no le pareció: Una manzana de color verde—como el de sus ojos—, brillante por el almíbar y bastante grande como las manzanas Golden. Sakura dirigió la mirada hacia la penetrante de Sasuke.

— ¿Es una broma?

—Sakura, yo…—siseó el Uchiha, con las manos a los lados para hablar correctamente.

—Bien sabes que no me gustan las manzanas—musitó con exageración.

—Sakura…

—Detesto ser maleducada, pero las manzanas me empalagan—lo interrumpió nuevamente.

—No me has dejado hablar, he estado nervioso desde que comenzamos la cena—siseó y se sonrojó levemente. Sakura encontró tierna esa expresión, rara la vez él hacía eso.

La chica suspiró.

— ¿Por qué pediste una manzana si sabes que no me la comeré? —ella levantó una ceja.

—Después de partir la fruta no volverás a detestarlas—aseguró el pelinegro, tratando de cubrir sus nervios con su voz flemática.

—Bueno, está bien…—gimoteó la joven enterrando el cuchillo.

Algo estorboso impidió que partiera totalmente la fruta. Sakura se extrañó ante la sensación y junto con el tenedor abrió la manzana. La pelirrosa quedó perpleja al descubrir en el postre, un aro pequeño de plata con una esmeralda, delicadamente soldada al anillo.

— ¡Wow, Sasuke-kun… wow! —apenas podía hablar.

—Realmente eres una tonta—sonrió de lado—. Pero así tonta te quiero… Cásate conmigo… Sakura Haruno—le pidió con palabras victoriosas arrodillándose, poniendo el anillo en el anular.

—Por eso estabas nervioso—apuntó—. No sé cómo veré las manzanas a partir de ahora…

El pelinegro asintió sin decir nada más

—Si Sasuke Uchiha… ¡Te amo!—acto seguido se arrojó hacia él y lo besó apasionadamente hasta caer al suelo. Sasuke sujetó su espalda, estuvieron a punto de dejarse llevar. Cuando dieron un giro, se toparon con los pies de alguien.

Era el mesero, quien bastante rojo de vergüenza a ver la posición en la que estaban…

—Su… ejem… cuenta joven… ejem—carraspeó muy fuerte, dejó la hoja con la cuenta y salió rápidamente de la escena.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado n.n ¿Algún review? <strong>


End file.
